Distant Memories
by kissthegirl85
Summary: “I read the report,” Elizabeth said, quietly. For a brief moment Kate was stunned.


Betas: Thanks to Amy and Squid for the betaing and recommendations.

Written for lj's licenseartistic prompt: # 06/06-picture-Derelict Church. Also for lj's fivebyfiction's set # 17, past prompt.

The frosty grass crunched against Elizabeth's boots as she buried her hands further into her jacket pockets. Her red scarf fluttered against the mid-winter breeze. She gazed at the snow-covered, disarrayed graves and wondered whether people would visit her grave upon her death, or if she too would be abandoned—forgotten in this hectic world.

An unexpected shiver escaped her as she and Kate continued to walk through the graveyard.

"Elizabeth?"

"Mmmm?" she replied aloofly.

Kate squeezed her arm gently. "Are you okay?"

The diplomat's gaze briefly turned toward the hooded and concerned psychologist. "Just thinking," she admitted. 

Kate quirked an eyebrow in response, her curiosity now piqued. "About?"

Elizabeth carelessly shrugged. "The last time I went to church," she lied.

Kate studied her briefly. Elizabeth could not help but wonder if it was impossible for Kate to stop seeing people as her clients—or in Elizabeth's case, a possible client—and start seeing them as friends.

Clearly Kate was in doubt over her lie, "Believe it or not, I used to enjoy going to church as a kid." Elizabeth broke out into a wide smile. "I used to be in the choir."

Kate smirked as she looked at Elizabeth in disbelief. "And I bet you used to have your own little fan club," she teased.

Elizabeth laughed, briefly lowering her head. "Well, not as such, no. I had my very own personal stalker, Eddie. He was a year younger than me…and he was so cute. I remember every birthday and Christmas, he would buy me these gifts and…" She trailed off at Kate's amused look. Frowning she added, "What?"

Kate shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. It was written all over your face."

Kate smirked as she spoke again in a teasing manner, "Young love, hey?"

Elizabeth didn't reply.

There was a certain grace that Kate seemed to carry so well that Elizabeth could not help but envy. It was the type of grace that she wished she had.

Removing her hood, Kate broke the brief silence. "God, I used to love coming here…" Her attention now straight ahead: at the small mountain of bricks surrounding the front of the boarded church. She rubbed her hands together as she walked on ahead, only to pause near the ruins.

Elizabeth smiled faintly as her eyes flicked toward the building.

"As I child, I mean," Kate added, quickly glancing at the diplomat. "I used to hate midnight mass, mind you."

Again Elizabeth smiled as her attention turned toward Kate. "A lot of memories?" she asked gently, fully aware that she was heading toward dangerous territory.

Kate glanced indecisively at her, uncertain of her friend's tactic. "Some good." She smiled faintly. "Some not so good."

Concern surfaced over Elizabeth, as she took the final step into dangerous territory. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked gazing questioningly at Kate.

Still uncertain of where their conversation was heading and not really wanting to find out, Kate shook her head. "Not really, no. But I could kill for a decaf."

As Elizabeth linked arms with the slightly shorter woman, her attention remained on Kate. "You don't have to play the shrink twenty-four-seven. You know that, don't you?"

This brought a wry smile to Kate's lips. "I know."

"I read the report," Elizabeth said, quietly.

For a brief moment Kate was stunned. As Elizabeth's concern deepened, Kate's calm façade appeared moments later as she loosened herself from the diplomat's grasp. For a woman usually so calm and collected in her thoughts, Kate found herself far from collected as she hastily spoke, carefully making sure that she wasn't avoiding eye-contact. "Of course you have. Why wouldn't you, right? But there's no need to talk about it. I'm okay. It's in the past and I'm okay," she said with forced cheerfulness.

"Kate." Elizabeth held her gaze, unappreciative of her lie.

For someone normally concerned for others, Kate found herself cringing at Elizabeth's genuine cause for concern, which was why the psychologist walked on ahead. "I'm dying for that decaf."

Elizabeth found herself running to catch up with Kate. "Kathleen?"

And again, Kate found herself cringing at the concern. It wasn't as if she was the victim, so why the concern? Kate spun around. "It was an accident. And I'd rather we not talk about the matter anymore," she replied serenely.

And before the diplomat could object, Kate stalked off ahead, yet again.


End file.
